ABSTRACT The Host Microbe Core (HMC) will assist and support the research base, trainees, and pilot project investigators by providing specimens, reagents, training, and services to define both the microbial and host response determinants of CF diseases in organs and tissues prioritized by the NIDDK. This Core combines the resources and expertise of specialists in CF basic and clinical microbiology, airway epithelial and immune cell biology, pathology, and microscopy to provide an integrated network of services, reflecting an evolution in the field of CF disease pathogenesis to concurrently investigate the host and pathogens. Core services available to the UW CF P30 research base include: 1. Technical assistance and state-of-the-art facilities for histopathology, immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization and localization of host and microbial targets, and digital imaging 2. Quantitative digital pathology and whole slide digital repository for pancreata and lungs from people with CF 3. Processing clinical, animal, and laboratory specimens for microbiome, proteome, metabolome, and transcriptome analyses, and for specific targets 4. Microbial culturing of CF specimens in formats representative of CF mucosal conditions for phenotypic, proteomic, genomic, and biochemical analyses 5. Access to strains of bacteria cultured from CF clinical fecal samples, including Escherichia coli and Bacteroides spp. 6. Consultation and training in methods provided by the Core and experimental design 7. Interacting closely with the Clinical and Genomics cores to provide unified services for CF researchers